


[Podfic of] But Beyond The Armor

by knight_tracer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: Maria meets a man in a suit of armor who isn't trying to make her life more difficult. It's kind of a shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] But Beyond The Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But Beyond The Armor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401765) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



Length:1:53

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/But%20Beyond%20The%20Armor.mp3)  



End file.
